marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyle Gibney (Earth-616)
, , , , , | Relatives = Unidentified parents Genetically linked to Wyre | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 152 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Animal-like attributes common for "feral" mutants: leaf-shaped ears, eyes with neither pupils nor irises, sharper then normal teeth with pronounced, fang-like canines and elongated fingernails, as well as hunched body posture; varies with his mutation status | Citizenship = Canadian | Citizenship2 = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Covert Operative; former government agent/adventurer; former criminal | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada | Creators = John Byrne | First = Alpha Flight #1 | Death = Wolverine: Origins Vol 1 39 | HistoryText = Early Life When Kyle Gibney's mutant powers began to emerge at an early age, he was left with a freakish appearance. Horrified, his parents kicked him out of his home, and he was left wandering the streets. Eventually found by the subversive organization, the Secret Empire, Gibney was experimented upon in their attempts to create a perfect killing machine. As a part of the experiment, Gibney was injected with DNA from the assassin Wyre, which left Gibney near-mindless, animalistic, and uncontrollable. Wyre later rebelled and destroyed the Secret Empire's headquarters. Gamma Flight Trainee Gibney was found by agents of the Canadian government and given over to Department H, then headed by James Hudson as a sanctioned program for developing Canada's superhero teams. Hudson placed Gibney in the entry-level Gamma Flight with the code-name Wild Child. (Like all recruits, those who developed their powers sufficiently would be placed in the premiere team, Alpha Flight.) During his training, Wild Child was mentored by Wolverine until he left to join the X-Men. Omega Flight Unfortunately, the government disbanded the Department H program and, by extension, its hero teams. Gibney's subsequent activities remain unrevealed until Delphine Courtney and Jerry Jaxon recruited him for Omega Flight. Jaxon hoped to destroy Hudson and his Alpha Flight, which had reassembled as a private team, but Omega Flight was captured by Alpha Flight and its members imprisoned. Gibney managed to break out only once, and in his rampage, began killing indiscriminately. Nearly killing Heather Hudson, it took Wolverine to hunt him down and capture him again. Gamma Flight During a period of time in which Alpha Flight was believed dead, the Canadian government decided to reinstate a fully-sanctioned hero team under the name Gamma Flight. Gibney was recruited for the team and pardoned for his previous activities. When Alpha Flight reappeared, the two teams clashed, and Alpha Flight was forced to go on trial. Ultimately, Alpha Flight rejected the government's support and decided to operate independently once more. Gamma Flight continued as the government-sponsored team, and the two teams eventually met again to fight the evil Llan the Sorcerer. Gamma Flight was nearly destroyed in the final battle, but Llan was defeated. Afterward, the two teams combined into one, with Alpha Flight again reinstated as Canada's official superhero group. Becoming Weapon Omega Kyle soon found himself slipping into his bestial nature more and more often. One time in particular, he savagely went on another rampage, in the process attacking his teammate Pathway. Gamma Flight's former leader, Nemesis, teleported Kyle away to an unknown location, professing to have a solution. He reappeared months later as Weapon Omega, mysteriously cured of his animalistic rages and possessing a handsome appearance. He helped Alpha Flight on numerous occasions, soon joining their team once more. Aurora To further disassociate from his past, Kyle took a new code-name, Wildheart. During this time, Gibney and his teammate Aurora fell in love and began a relationship. However, Kyle eventually began to mutate back to his ugly appearance. Since he could not stand to be seen that way by his lover, he left, unaware that his sudden departure would cause Aurora's fragile psyche to deteriorate even further. X-Factor Kyle Gibney, now calling himself Wild Child once more, accepted an offer to join the United States' sanctioned mutant team, X-Factor. This caused a bit of friction between Gibney and X-Factor's associate, Sabretooth, who was impressed into service. Eventually, however, Gibney's body began mutating even further, and he quit the team to explore his new mutations and to find his true self. Weapon X Somehow, Kyle ended up in custody of the new Weapon X program, under the auspices of the mysterious Director, who hoped to use the program's mutants for the benefit of humankind, even if that meant performing deadly missions and interning mutant captives. The program’s scientist experimented on Kyle, who became more intelligent but more feral-looking, and was once again dubbed Wild Child. The Director found that Gibney had been twisted so many times that he no longer held an identity of his own, needing only minimal suggestions via conventional methods to follow orders like a machine or an animal. One of Gibney's initial assignments was to recruit mutants for the Weapon X program. On one particular mission, to recruit Sunfire, Kyle's teammate Sabretooth became annoyed with him, lashing out and severing Gibney's vocal cords, rendering him mute. Another assignment was to recruit Kyle's one-time lover, Aurora. (In fact, this assignment was one of the reasons the Director of the program wanted Kyle in the first place.) Wild Child successfully freed Aurora from the mental asylum she was assigned, but, unfortunately, after Aurora was believed cured of her mental condition, she rejected Gibney due to his new freakish appearance. ]] Wild Child continued to serve in Weapon X, even to the point of capturing innocent mutants to be interned at the camp Neverland. In watching Aurora, who was becoming increasingly romantic with the Director, Malcolm Colcord, Gibney was persuaded to join agent Brent Jackson who was hoping to form a group to stage a coup with the Director. Gibney agreed, and Jackson's allies joined the team Underground, led by Cable who hoped to take down the Weapon X program. The Underground was able to infiltrate the Weapon X complex, ousting the Director and nearly crippling the program. However, before the final defeat, agent Jackson betrayed the Underground, turning Cable's psychic powers against his allies. Jackson captured the Underground members and altered their memories to erase everything they saw and learned about the program. Jackson took credit for saving the program and was named the new Director of the Weapon X program. Gibney continued to serve the Weapon X program under Jackson, being named the Head of Security. However, when investigating Weapon X, Wolverine found the program disappeared, its compound suddenly vacant. Wild Child’s whereabouts and subsequent activities remain unrevealed. Post-M-Day After reality was twisted by the Scarlet Witch, many of Earth’s mutants were stripped of their powers. Wild Child was believed to have been among these, as his mutant energy signature was recognized as having been absorbed by the Collective. However, he reappeared not only with his powers, but with a noticeable enhancement to them. His appearance also reverted more to resemble his original form, only he had numerous piercings in his ears, eyebrows, and face. He claimed to be working for the mysterious figure claiming to have guided Wolverine for his entire life, Romulus. Death Wild Child appeared once more in conflict with Wolverine aiding Omega Red and attempting to kill Logan. He was doing so under the order of the enigmatic Romulus. His plan consisted of dropping Logan into molten steel, however he was interrupted by Omega Red. While Wild Child and Omega Red battled each other, Logan managed to flee. A distracted Wild Child was consequently thrown into the molten steel by Omega Red after having his chest punctured. | Powers = Wild Child's mutation has resulted in an animal-like physiology granting him a number of superhuman attributes, many of which are enhanced to levels greater than he possessed prior to his being depowered. Regenerative Healing Factor: Wild Child's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing factor that allows him to regenerate damaged and destroyed bodily tissues much faster and more extensively than an ordinary human. Prior to his being depowered, Wild Child could heal from severe slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of hours. He was, however, unable to regenerate his vocal chords after having them severed during a brief scuffle with Sabretooth. However, Wild Child's accelerated healing powers have been restored and possibly increased to higher levels as he now has the ability to speak. Wild Child's healing powers extend to his body's immune system and render him immune to most diseases and toxins. The unique regenerative qualities of Wild Child's healing factor cause him to age at a pace much slower than an ordinary human. *'Peak Human Strength:' Currently, Wild Child is known to at least have physical strength beyond the natural limits of a man of his height, weight, and build. He possesses sufficient strength to easily lift and hold Wolverine, who weighs 300 lbs due to the additional weight of his Adamantium skeleton, off of the ground with one arm. So, Wild Child is capable of lifting at least 600 lbs. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' Wild Child's senses of sight smell and hearing are superhumanly acute and comparable to those possessed by certain animals. Wild Child can see things at much greater distances, and with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity in near-total darkness. His sense of hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing him to hear sounds that ordinary human's can't detect and sounds that they normally could hear but at much greater distances. Wild Child can use his highly developed sense of smell to track or recognize someone by their scent, even if the scent has been covered up to a certain degree or if the scent has been eroded over time by natural factors. *'Superhuman Speed:' Wild Child can run and move at speeds that are unattainable by the physically finest human athlete. Since regaining his powers, Wild Child is faster than ever before. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Wild Child's accelerated healing factor enhances the efficiency of his musculature so that it produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. Prior to his being depowered, Wild Child could physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. Given the apparent increase in the efficiency of his mutant healing factor, it is likely that Wild Child's physical stamina has also increased beyond his original limits. *'Superhuman Agility:' Wild Child's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of even the finest human athlete. *'Fangs & Claws:' Each of Wild Child's fingers and toes are tipped with retractable claws that are razor sharp. His claws are capable of rending substances as durable as flesh, bone, wood, stone, and some types of metals. Wild Child also possesses elongated canines that he can use as weapons during close combat situations by biting. Zoopathy: Kyle has a limited form of zoopathy, the psionic ability to communicate with and control animals. His zoopathy only works on wolves. Mind Control Immunity: Kyle is completely immune to mind control, of course, his excuse for it is, in his words, "i don't have enough of a mind to control". | Abilities = Wild Child is an excellent and experienced hand to hand combatant, having received training from the likes of Wolverine. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Wild Child *http://www.marvunapp.com/master/ }} Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Claws Category:Weapon Plus members Category:Martial Arts Category:Trained by Wolverine Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Zoopathy Category:Repowered Mutants Category:Repowered Mutants by Unknown Source Category:M-Day Depowered Category:Clones of Wyre Category:Secret Empire Experiment Category:Weapon X Experiment Category:Hyperosmia Category:Hyperacusia Category:Night Vision Category:Trackers Category:Fangs